


Flying Backwards

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: The first time Astra takes Alex flying they run into Cat and Kara, neither couple knew the other two were dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Backwards

"You're not scared, are you?" Astra smirked, stepping closer to Alex and wrapping an arm around her. 

Alex huffed. "As if. But I don't want anyone to see us. Not because I'm ashamed or anything," she said quickly, as Astra frowned. "More because of the flying thing."

"Please, brave one. Let me show you how freeing and glorious it is." 

Alex rolled her eyes, but closed her eyes and relaxed as Astra stepped behind her and slid her other arm across Alex's stomach. "You know I hate it when you call me that." 

"And yet, here you are." 

"This is my apartment," Alex retorted, because unfortunately she inherited the smartass gene and couldn't help winding Astra up. " _You _were the one who came to me tonight."__

__Astra silenced her with a kiss, and before she could protest, flew out of the open window carrying Alex, who screamed and clung onto Astra tighter._ _

__"Oh my god, oh my god. I wasn't ready, you fucking--asshole!" She exclaimed as she punched Astra's shoulder._ _

__"Careful. You don't want me to drop you, do you?"_ _

__Alex bit back her retort, and slowly, she opened her eyes fully. The wind was blowing her hair across her face, and she held it back with one hand. Astra was above her, her strong arms holding her against her chest. Alex could see the city lights spread out beneath her, reaching out as far as she could see. It was pretty nice, this flying thing. Alex could see why Hank and Kara liked it so much._ _

__She could feel Astra's warm breath against her neck, and felt a hand reach around her breast too casually for it to be an accident. She let out a chuckle and turned to look at Astra._ _

__"Why, Astra In-Ze. All of this just to cop a feel?"_ _

__"I'm very dedicated," Astra whispered, and Alex laughed again at the slyness in her voice._ _

__Her laugh died in her throat as Alex caught a streak of movement to her left. Even though it was dark, she could make out a red cape--it was rather flashy. Alex tamped down her panic as Astra stiffened._ _

__"Oh, shit," Alex mumbled. "You think we can--"_ _

__Kara's presence in front of them stopped her, and Alex frowned as she noticed that Miss Grant was cradled, bridal style, in Kara's arms._ _

__"What the hell?" Both sisters said at the same time._ _

__"What are you doing flying around with Aunt Astra?" Kara demanded, recovering first. "You told me you were binging _Charmed _tonight."___ _

____"And you told me you had game night," Alex shot back. She really wished that they didn't have to have this conversation while suspended in mid-air above National City, but it stung that Kara had lied to her. Alex was a good liar, and Kara knew that, so she should have expected that Alex would lie. But...Kara? Lying?_ _ _ _

____Hypocritical or not, it just didn't make sense._ _ _ _

____"Not that I don't love this sibling banter," Miss Grant cut in, "but perhaps we could do this somewhere else. I don't want a repeat of last time, Kara, and I'm sure you don't either."_ _ _ _

____"Right. The paparazzi can be crazy," she remarked, before turning to Alex and Astra. "Follow me to Cat's office. We're going to have a serious talk," Kara said, giving Alex a parental, scolding look that Alex had never seen before._ _ _ _

____She shared a sympathetic glance with Astra before remembering that Kara had lied, and was just as guilty of skidding over details of her personal life as Alex was._ _ _ _

____"I'm not sure I'm looking forward to this," Astra said softly, before whizzing after Kara and matching her speed._ _ _ _

____"Wanna race?" Alex called after a few moments, and was met with twin glares from Kara and her boss. The effect was kind of scary._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____When they landed, Miss Grant poured a scotch for herself, then sat down on the couch on her balcony. Kara joined her, and they wordlessly linked hands. Alex stomped towards them and folded her arms, done with any pretense._ _ _ _

____"All right, Kara. Clearly I've been missing some monumental facts about your life. Look, I'm sorry that I let Astra fly me around when I've turned you down whenever you've offered. I feel terrible, all right? Just please explain to me what's going on."_ _ _ _

____"We're dating," Kara replied, after sharing a look with Cat, one that was genuine and lingered for a few moments. Alex must have been really fucking blind not to ever notice those moony-eyed looks when she visited Kara at work, but then, she's been kind of distracted. "Cat and I. It's been about a month. I wanted to tell you, Alex, really. But work got in the way--and by the way, don't you dare think you're going to be able to distract me from whatever you've been doing with Astra."_ _ _ _

____"I'm standing right here," Astra reminded them. "Whatever questions you have, you can ask me, Kara."_ _ _ _

____Kara's gaze flicked from Alex to Astra, and Alex felt even guiltier now, because her offense was definitely harder to forgive. Kara was dating the most powerful (human) woman in National City, whom Alex had thought was a bit of a bitch, but clearly Kara saw something in her that very few people were privy to. And Alex was dating Kara's aunt. A homicidal alien with more arrogance than all of her exes combined._ _ _ _

____Kara stood up, and the tension increased. Miss Grant--Cat--downed her scotch and poured herself another glass. Alex wished she could be relaxed enough to ask for one, but she wasn't sure she was ready for that step in their relationship. She only just discovered that her sister and Cat were dating, and the bomb that was about to be dropped was creating a nervousness she knew alcohol wouldn't be able to fix._ _ _ _

____Kara stepped closer to Astra and Alex stiffened, wondering if she was going to have to break up a fight between two Kryptonians, and then realized that she had no idea how to do that._ _ _ _

____The glow from the lights inside shone off of Kara's face as her expression softened._ _ _ _

____"Promise me you won't hurt her," was all Kara said, and Alex felt a swell of affection for her sister._ _ _ _

____Astra nodded, cupped Kara's cheek. "I promise. No harm will come to her."_ _ _ _

____Alex bit her lip and let out a sigh. She smiled and shook her head. What a fucking idiot she was. She made her way around the couch and walked towards Kara, who met her halfway, and they wrapped their arms around in each other in a strong embrace._ _ _ _

____"You don't have to keep secrets from me, you know," Kara said as they pulled apart. Alex could see Cat a few steps behind Kara, who flushed as she realized the hypocrisy in her words. "Okay, I know. Pot. Kettle. Seriously, though."_ _ _ _

____Cat, at this point, had placed her scotch on the table. She sauntered towards them and Alex gave her an awkward nod. "Nice to meet you, I guess," she muttered. "I mean, we've met before, but--"_ _ _ _

____"Interesting. I had thought Kara's blundering was something specific to her genes, but clearly I was wrong," Cat remarked. Kara giggled. It was ten times worse than the girlish giggle she used around James, and that crush had been truly pathetic. This one was just...woah._ _ _ _

____Cat continued: "And, just so we're clear, the next person who suggests a double date gets a glass of scotch flung in their face."_ _ _ _

____"That would be a grave mistake," Astra said casually, cracking her knuckles and giving Cat a predatory look. Alex snorted and disguised it as a cough while Cat glowered at the two of them._ _ _ _

____Kara slid a hand on Cat's back and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm not sure a double date would be the best idea."_ _ _ _


End file.
